This invention serves as a truck unloader system that helps reduce the work necessary to unload debris, sand, gravel, etc. from pick-up trucks. This unloader system with its dual pull open bottom feature is adaptable to various vehicles for easy unloading. It was primarily invented to help unload construction debris from pickup trucks, but can be adapted to unload material from larger trucks and trailers.